


Best Of Queen- A Drarry Story.

by m0n0chrome_ghoul_cos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Creature Fic, Cute Ending, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0n0chrome_ghoul_cos/pseuds/m0n0chrome_ghoul_cos
Summary: 8th year AU and creature AU bitches. Oh an let's pretend a few things didn't happen... if you spot any inaccuracies it's probably because I don't want it to be canon!...And this won't be a slowburn because I'm lazy and I personally don't like writing them even though I do like to read them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Best Of Queen- A Drarry Story.

Harry

**Draco**

**< 3**

I was very uncomfortable. My 18th birthday was full of strife and I had a lot to figure out.

*Yes this is a fucking flashback*

My eyes writhed in their sockets and my back felt as if volts of electricity were coursing down my spine as it bent in unthinkable ways that caused it to click. My eyes violently snapped open. With a sharp intake of the cold night air, a shiver ran down my previously jolting spine. I sat up and the beads of cold sweat on my body gleamed under the moonlight.

A letter flitted through my window and I got up groggily and ripped open the envelope revealing a summons from Gringotts.

-Time skip, I'm lazy af-

After an hour of a goblin talking at me all I really understood was that the pain he experienced was my inheritance, I wasn't fully wizard and I would have a mate.

*End of Flashback*

How was I even supposed to figure any of this out and how would I tell my friends?

**< 3**

**I put up my front, my please hate me I'm an asshole with a superiority complex front. I'd been keeping up so long that only a few people really knew me.**

**I sauntered into the great hall and sat down at the Slytherin table next to Pansy and Zabini. Pans took one look at me and said "After McGonagall makes her speech we're going to wherever we're staying this year." Pansy had always been good at these kind of things, she could always tell when I needed a rest. I hadn't slept well in a while.**

**"What do you mean 'wherever we're staying'?" I queried. Pansy shushed me , McGonagall was starting her speech. I was so exhausted and distracted I was oblivious to the fact the whole sorting had gone by.**

**" As this school year starts we welcome new students and welcome back old ones. Apart from the usual notices -like don't go into the forbidden forest, and return your library books- I must add that since we have 8th years this year that they will not be staying in their old dorms, we have arranged for a communal 8th year common room and new dorms which will not be separated based on house. You can't choose your roommate or swap rooms. This common room is situated in the spare tower of Hogwarts..."**

**Pansy grabbed my wrist kicked Zabini in the shin and said "We're going he needs sleep." She yanked my arm upwards and pulled me across the hall with Zabini trailing behind us.**

**< 3**

I watched as Malfoy was dragged, practically carried, out of the hall by Parkinson and wondered what was going on but I had other, more pressing things on my mind. Maybe walking out of the hall to have this conversation was a good idea.

I tapped Hermione and Ron on their shoulders gave them an awkward look and jerked my head toward the door. A gesture which Hermione understood, but Ron, not so much. Hermione got up whispering for Ron to follow.

.........time skip, I won't write people walking there's no point........

We got to our new common room walking past a sheet of paper that I neither read nor paid attention to. I walked over to the corner (because corners are reassuring) and took a shaky breath. "I'mpartcreature." I rushed.

"Wait Harry are you serious, wow, what kind? Tell me everything!" Hermione buzzed, ecstatic.

"Well I didn't understand half of the briefing but I got a letter which you can read. Can you simplify what it says, it didn't make sense to me at all." I admitted passing over an envelope as Ron sat there dazed. 

Hermione's eyes analysed the letter her eyebrows gradually rising on her face, reaching heights I had never thought possible. Before finally muttering "Leave it to Harry Potter!"

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I mean, Harry, that you're part dark Veela. They have been extinct for 10,000 years!" She lectured.

"Oh..." 

**< 3**

**I had overheard every word of Potter's conversation with his friends, I had just left Pansy after a long talk about the importance of a good sleep schedule, I didn't mean to listen in and honestly, I felt terrible. The weird thing is that I probably know more about this than he does, it was part of my "superior" pureblood education. He seemed to be oblivious to everything to do with his inheritance and what it meant.**

**He wouldn't be able to play Quidditch anymore because of the creature laws, he would have a mate, he would struggle to become an auror like he wished to because of the heavy stereotyping against his kind... wait, he'd have a mate.**

**Fuck my life, I may as well let go of any hope I had now.**

**< 3**

I took a deep breath and looked at the paper my eyes had brushed past earlier, it would hold my future for the year, it would decide my situation and probably my happiness. My eyes flicked over the page to find my name, when I located it I traced across the fateful paper to the name next to it... Draco Malfoy. I would be sharing a dorm with that stuck up ass. This damned piece of paper assigned ME "good sir my father will hear about this" as a dorm mate and we aren't allowed to swap.

——— timeee skiiippp

"Well Harry, you'll just have to deal with it." Said Hermione, easy for her to say, she got along with everyone in her dorm. She'd made so many new friends that she'd probably see that she wanted nothing to do with him this year and leave him behind.

"I need to go and unpack my stuff." I said defeatedly, deciding in the moment that I might as well be civil towards him. 

**< 3**

**As I finished unpacking the last of my stuff the door opened and I didn't need to look over my shoulder to know who it was. I wasn't an idiot all of the time, I read the paper that was blatantly put in the hallway with the dorm assignments on it. I read it with mild annoyance, not because I hated Harry because I didn't, but because putting me in a dorm with him would be a constant reminder of how much he despised me.**

**"Um, hi Malfoy." Harry murmured. I gave a flinch and awkward nod in return "Look Malfoy, if we're going to be in the same dorm for this year we should at least try to be civil." He said in a tone of annoyance.**

**"Call me Draco." I replied simply in an awkwardly blunt tone. Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise.**

**"Well, Draco, you don't have to keep up the Malfoy-ish facade you know. I'll be myself around you if you're yourself around me." Harry said and it was my turn to raise an eyebrow.**

**"Ok, but it won't happen overnight." I said stiffly and Harry smiled a warm and genuine smile which was completely different from the sarcastic hateful smiles, the forced smiles and the smug sneers I was used to receiving from him.**

**< 3**

I was about to go to sleep but I felt a nagging in my mind telling me to be honest with Draco because he'd have to be in the same dorm as me all year. "Draco, if we're staying in the same dorm I might as well tell you that I'm part creature." I said uncomfortably.

"I know," he replied "I overheard your conversation with your friends, I'm sorry." 

I was surprised but not annoyed- although I thought I would be, I was taken aback by how honest he was, it was still blunt but it was civil. I simply sighed and we exchanged goodnights before drifting into a restless sleep.

**< 3**

**That night I awoke to a loud shrieking noise and immediately checked the windows for impatient owls who had something to deliver or were badly injured but, to my surprise, there weren't any owls. I realised that the shrieking was coming from within the room, from Harry's side specifically. I went over to check and it was, in fact, Harry who was shrieking like an owl at 2am. Now I have to wake him up so that my ears aren't going to carry on being assaulted.**

**After a few minutes of shaking him he finally stirred and looked at me confused. "You had a nightmare." I explained.**

**"Yeah, I know but why did you bother to wake me up? Harry replied.**

**"Were you expecting me to be able to sleep with you screaming like you're being tortured?" I asked but it was halfhearted not that he'd be able to tell.**

**"Well, if you want to be able to sleep then you'll have to make sure I can sleep peacefully... I find that physical contact helps." He said sheepishly.**

**"So you want me to hug you to sleep?" I asked. I knew he was serious because he had the decency to be sheepish about it.**

**"Yes." He said after a moment's hesitation. He patted the space beside him on the bed. I sighed and climbed in next to him.**

**< 3** **  
**

As Draco put his arms around me I felt an odd but comforting sensation run through me. It felt like looking through old photos of good memories that you don't quite remember but you're reminded of them in that moment; it felt like getting exactly what you want in a seemingly bad situation; it felt like coming home after being homesick for so long. It felt nice, my wings unfurled involuntarily. I had heard of this feeling somewhere and I felt like it was important but as Draco's hand rubbed circles in my back (a/n this is a wholesome scene ya nasties.) I found my eyes were drifting shut.

*time skip brought to you by the girl in red song playing in my headphones at 11pm*

I stirred from the best sleep I'd had in years to find Draco by my side with his arms draped around me and my wings shielding him. His face was peaceful and free from the tension that was usually displayed. His eyes began to open to meet mine, gave me a small smile and started to get up as I retracted my wings.

*another time skip, yes it is. So soon, also yes.*

A sudden question came to my mind so the search for Hermione began... I searched many floors when I finally realised that she would be in the library. By the time I got to Hermione I was out of breath.

"I have a question." I said and she motioned for me to continue so I explained the feeling that I'd had the night before to her and she started to laugh silently. 

After regaining her composure she said..."You really didn't read that letter from Gringotts did you?" I shook my head. Hermione rolled her eyes and went on to explain that the sensation I had felt upon physical contact was a sign that the individual you're sharing the contact with is your life mate. I sat there in dumb silence. I'd always had an EXTREMELY SMALL, VERY MINUSCULE thing for Draco but finding out that I would spend my life with him was an unexpected but not unwelcome surprise.

"I have to tell him now don't I." I said breathlessly, Hermione nodded which led to me pulling the Marauder's Map™️ out of my cloak and locating Draco's name in a room I had never entered. 

**< 3**

**As Bohemian Rhapsody ended the door to the room I was is swung open to reveal a tired Harry. I raised a questioning eyebrow in his direction.**

**"I don't know how you'll take this," he began "but it looks like you're stuck with me... for life. You're my mate." He said unsurely. Looking up to meet my eyes.**

**"I'm glad you told me." I replied with a faint smile.**

**"You don't hate me for it?" He asked.**

**"Of course not," I started as Bicycle Race came to an end, I knew what song would come next a sly grin graced my features "may I have this dance?" I asked.**

**"I can't dance." He said, a light blush setting in on his cheeks.**

**"Yes you can, you did at the Yule Ball, remember?" I shot back jokingly . He gave in and I put the song on loop before we began to spin around the room grinning to the sound of Good Old-Fashioned Loverboy (by Queen) as light from the setting sun filtered through the old windows illuminating the pair and bringing them even more unfiltered joy.**


End file.
